


Digital Love

by npop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a little ooc but idc, loopclick is ninjago's version of snapchat btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npop/pseuds/npop
Summary: For the Blizzard in July 2020 challenge hosted by revilscharm on tumblr.Day 14: Headcannon of your choiceMorro is awful at technology.
Relationships: Morro/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Digital Love

It’s been a while since the two called it official. As of late, Morro’s gotten accustomed to sending him messages of what he’s up to, sweet little tidbits of how he’s missing him on a mission. Normal stuff like that.

Except he’s been sending these messages to the team group chat, the entire time.

Zane doesn’t mind the photos of the food Morro excitedly shares with him when he’s in downtown Ninjago with captions like, ‘ _maybe I can convince the cook to give you the recipe_.'

It’s rather sweet actually.

The team must think so too, considering they say absolutely nothing when everyone gets the little green notification of Morro’s username with a cute little video of a bird, noting Zane’s attachment to his Falcon. Or Morro’s painfully blurry selfies with an “I miss you” scribbled out in his typical messy scrawl, or the pictures of the sunset, of the stars, he’d send on his way home.

The messages disappear as soon as they’re sent. Small vanishing moments of their shared life together captured on Morro’s grainy little phone camera.

Zane insisted that Morro should get a better model than the small first-generation Borg touch screen that he had picked out at the store, but Morro insisted size was better over efficiency.

Always so practical, that was Morro’s way.

Either way, as long as the team’s okay with Morro’s spamming, Zane’s okay with it. Besides, he hasn’t sent anything inappropriate yet. Thank FSM, he isn’t sure he could ever muster up the courage to face the team if that were to occur.

Zane checks his notifications before he heads to his room for the night.

**_One new click for the Bois (and girl) Groupchat from member ToMorrowWind._ **

It’s a recipe for vanilla mousse. He’s not surprised. The Garmadons do love their sweets, they’re almost as worse as Cole. Zane screenshots it for safekeeping and heads inside his room.

Morro’s there on the side of his bed, phone in hand, tapping away at the screen.

He seems more at peace lately since his rebirth. Zane’s heart blooms.

Zane leans against the doorway.

He decides it’s time to mention Morro’s LoopClick mishaps. Morro's face lights up at his boyfriend's arrival and Zane almost feels sorry that he's about to call him out.

“You know, you’ve been sending all your messages to me to the group chat on LoopClick this entire time.”

“Shit.” Morro drops his phone on the pillow. He buries his face into it, his muffled voice, “Guess I really should’ve let Jay show me the ropes around these apps more.”

“I liked the messages though, they’re cute.”

Morro lifts his face up from his pillow.

“You really think so?” He asks, rubbing his neck with his hand, a sheepish smile forming on his face.

“Well, I am telling you so.”

“I’m probably annoying the shit out of the gang.” Morro huffs, shoving the pillow underneath his head, staring at the wall. “Really it’s been almost two months and not a word?”

“Want me to show you how to send them right?” Zane asks, sitting next to him.

“You’re the master.”

Morro sits up, handing him his BorgPhone. With Morro leaning against his shoulder, Zane works the ropes around the app, opening up the camera app.

“One more for the gang?” Zane asks.

“Sure.”

Morro pounces on him, pressing his lips against Zane’s cheek as he presses "click", the bright flash glaring against their eyes.

_‘Good news! Morro is now going to learn how to properly DM now. Here’s to months of oversharing!’_

Zane clicks send.

“What was that for?” Morro whines, rubbing his eyes, still recovering from the flash.

“For torturing our friends with PDA.” Zane replies simply, yet a smile lingers on his face. “Also I prefer flash.”

"You're evil." Morro responds, ignoring how thick the irony is in that.

  
Sure his boyfriend wasn’t exactly tech-savvy, but Zane wouldn’t have him any other way. That’s why Morro has him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off Digital Love by Daft Punk.


End file.
